1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to fan devices in electronic equipment, and more particularly to a heat dissipating fan with a low profile typically used for removing heat from an electronic package.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the continuing development of electronics technology, electronic packages such as CPUs (central processing units) employed in electronic devices are generating more and more heat. A heat dissipation device such as a heat dissipating fan is commonly used in combination with a heat sink for cooling the electronic package.
For portable computer systems such as notebook computers, there is a trend toward them becoming miniaturized. In particular, it is desired that a notebook computer have a low profile, to meet the requirements of consumers. Accordingly, a heat dissipating fan provided in the notebook computer is required to have a reduced axial size.
A traditional heat dissipating fan includes a frame and an impeller received in the frame. The frame includes a top cover, a bottom plate, and a sidewall interconnecting the top cover and the bottom plate. The top cover and the bottom plate define two air inlets, respectively, and an air outlet is defined in a portion of the sidewall. When the heat dissipating fan is assembled in a housing of a notebook computer, a gap must be defined between the housing of the notebook computer and the top cover, and another gap must be defined between the housing of the notebook computer and the bottom plate, for allowing air to flow into the air inlets. Therefore the axial size of the heat dissipating fan is small, and a height of the bearing in the heat dissipating fan is correspondingly small. This means the supporting capability of the bearing is reduced, and a volume of oil contained in the bearing is reduced. Thus, the heat dissipating fan is liable to fatigue and weaken, and the working lifetime of the heat dissipating fan is liable to be short.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a heat dissipating fan which can overcome the above-described problems.